Unlike low molecular weight materials, a high molecular weight light-emitting material and a high molecular weight charge transporting material are soluble in a solvent, and are variously studied because a layer in a light-emitting device can be formed by a coating method, and as the example, polymer compounds having a repeating unit consisting of fluorenediyl group have been known (for example, WO 99/54385). Moreover, although a polymer compound having a symmetrical repeating unit has been known, the light emission strength is not satisfactory (JP-A 2002-284662).